Prudence Johnna Halliwell - Charmed Fanfiction
by PrudenceJohanna
Summary: 'You know the rules, number 1 you can not use Prudence, Prue or Halliwell in your name. Number 2 I'm your whitelighter. Number 3 do not use your cupid powers and number 4 we have come back from the future to save Wyatt from dying.' Prudence Johnna has come to the past with her cousin Chris to stop his brother Wyatt from turning evil. Although it will be hard keeping it a secret.
1. Character info

Name: Prudence Johnna Halliwell

Born: 24th of September 2007 (18 in the past)

Nicknames: Johnna, P.J

Species: Cupid, Witch

Hair colour: sandy brown, straight

Eye colour: Brown

Family: Phoebe Halliwell [mother, deceased in future,] Coop [father, unknown,] Piper Halliwell [aunt, deceased in future,] Paige Mathews [aunt, deceased in future,] Wyatt Halliwell [cousin, bad in future,] Chris Halliwell [cousin, alive,] Paris [sister, deceased in future, killed same time as her mother]

Basic powers: Scrying, potion making, spell casting, beaming [Cupid style of orbing,] sensing

Extra powers: Empathy, Astral Progection, Premonition

Hobbies: Kick ass

Mission: To go to the past with Chris to stop Wyatt from turning evil

All rights to this fanfiction goes to the tv series charmed, even the character Prudence Johnna, who I have added some new powers and may think diffrently to how the producers may have intended


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

P.J's POV

'You ready' Chris asked me, handing me 4 viles of potions

'Yeah I'm fine' I replied smiling a bit despite how nerves I was.

'You know the rules, number 1 you can not use Prudence, Prue or Halliwell in your name. Number 2 I'm your whitelighter. Number 3 do not use your cupid powers and number 4 we have come back from the future to save Wyatt from dying. Understand' he asked me, I nodded

'Lets go' I told him and he orbed us into the Attic of the Halliwell manor.

'Don't look into her eyes!' Chris told someone, I saw the feet of the titan and started throwing the potions at the titan, but It didn't seem to be working at all. She then disappeared. I got up and saw that Chris was helping the girl up who had brown hair so she had to be Piper or...My mum.

'Are you alright' Chris asked her, it was mum, I stared at her in shock she had died when I was bearly older than 10 she was still beautiful, I couldn't help but smile a bit.

She looked over at me and I couldn't help but feel happy that she could see me. But then she walked over behind me, I looked over and saw presumably aunt Paige, who had been turned into stone

'Oh my god, Paige.' she exclaimed with her hands over her mouth

'Don't worry, she's alright.' Chris told her but Phoebe gave him a look so I stepped in

'He means, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead.' I told her

'Are you sure she's not?' she asked us both.

'Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone.'

'Chris I don't think your helping' I told him quietly

'Who are you?' she asked Chris

'Chris. Chris Perry and this is Johanna Lilac. where from the future.' he told her, just as Piper walked in, she still looked the same, with kind and motherly feelings that I haven't gotten in a long time.

'Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige.' she asked exclaiming

'Oh, it's Paige.' Phoebe told her.

'Titan turned her to stone.' Chris told her, while I kept thinking of when she taught me how to bake cookies and pies, the happy memories that we had together.

'Who-who are you?' Piper asked us.

'That's Chris and Joey. There from the future.

'Its Johanna' I told her

'Yeah, but just like twenty years or so.' Chris explained

'Uh-huh. Friend or foe?' Piper asked Phoebe

'Not so sure yet.' she told her

'What do you mean? We saved Paige, didn't we?' he asked her

'Oh, you call that saving, do you?' Phoebe asked

'Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here as well as my charges. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt...'

'You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter and what are you a witch' she asked us

'Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm here to alter history. To help you save the future.' he told her

'Who sent you?' Phoebe asked us

'We can't answer that.' I told her

'Why not?' she asked

'Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want.' he told her trying to get her to see what he was talking about it wasn't working.

'What he means is that if Chris and I hadn't got here when we did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim.' I told her

'Thanks Jo' he told me

'No prob' I told him grinning

'Wait, third? I thought only one was missing?' Phoebe said confused

'Not anymore.' Chris replied

'Leo! Leo!' Piper called and Leo orbed in

'Honey, I'm sorry I missed counselling but...' he said then looked at Paige then at us.

'Forget that, we've got bigger problems.' Piper replied

'What happened?' he asked

'Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?' she asked him

'What?' he asked still looking at us

'How many?' Piper asked again

'Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for.' he said

'Believe us now' I asked

'Who are they' he asked Piper then we all heard a crashing noise come from downstairs

'What was that?' Piper asked

'I bet that the magical community showed up.' I said and we went downstairs while Chris stayed in the attic looking through the book.

Downstairs were all kinds of magical creatures, there were fairy's, dwarves, leprechaun's, wood nymphs, an elf nanny and other creatures

Sorry, we'll pay for that,So long as you can keep the world from ending.' of the Dwarfs said

'Come on, come on, prance this way. Here we go. Here we go. Move it, move it, move it. Today.' Piper said puting all of the creatures into the conservatory

'Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets.' The dwarf said cranky

'No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbours see you.' she told him and I laughed, she was always like that.

I walked upstairs to see what Chris was doing

'Hey Chris' I said Knocking on the Attic door.

'Come in' he said while flipping through the book,.

'Its funny seeing mum again, I've always dreamt of seeing her again just once, not how I imagined it to be' I said sighing. He walked over to me and put his arms Round and hugged me.

'It will be fine we just need to get Paige out of this then we'll focus on mum' he told me and went back to flipping through the book and I circled Paige thinking of a way to get her out when Piper came in.

'What are you doing?' she asked suspiciously.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here.' he said

'Step away.' she told him

'Oh Please, like he hasn't looked in the book before' I told her

'By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day.' he told her

'Goblins?' she asks

'Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you?' He asked her

'Well, maybe you found a way around that.' she said still suspicious

'Piper, let me take this down a notch, he's not smart enough' I told her emphasising the last 4 words

'If your good then how to vanquish the Titans?' Piper asked

'you can't vanquish them.' I told her

'You mean, not without the power of three'. she stated

'Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have.' Chris explained to her.

'And there were more than 10 of them and the best that they could do was incase them in ice, and they still got out' I told her

'So they can do that again.' she asked him talking about the elders.

'Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again.' Chris told her seriously

'Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?' Piper asked

'Mythology left that part out. Not the only by the way.' I told her and she looked at us like we had rehearsed the story, using my empathic abilities most of the feelings clouding her mind was suspicion.

Phoebe then entered the room with two little men.

'Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be...' she started off.

'I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before.' she told us and patted one of the little mans shoulders.

'He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarfs. Try to keep it straight, will you?' he told her.

'Sorry.' she replied.

'It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too.' the leprechaun told us judging by his irish accent.

'I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway.' he told us.

'I'll come with' I told him and walked after him.

'Hey um...mister dwarf do you know where I can find a cupid' I asked him as we were walking.

'Why' he asked and we stopped.

'Personal family reasons' I told him.

'No idea' He told me and he walked off.

'Now, laddie!' the leprechauns called to the dwarf as he hit it with his axe but nothing happened.

'Don't know what else to try.' The dwarf told Phoebe.

'Running out of gold too, I'm afraid.'

'Okay, well, there's gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying. What are you doing over here?' Phoebe asked Chris.

'Nothing. You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?' Chris told her.

'Yeah and you might want to get rid of the milweed soon otherwise it goes off and can blow anything new that touches it' I told her.

'You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?' Phoebe asked him.

'I told you, there's some things I can't tell you, we can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own.' he told her.

'Even if your a witch or not' she asked me.

'I am a witch' I told her.

'Then why didn't you warn us about the elders' she asked.

'You'll see' I told her.

'Even at the risk of making things worse?' she asked as Piper walked into the attic.

'Alright, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours'. she asked us, her emotions were a mix of worry, anger, confusion, and many other things that she felt too.

' I really don't know.' Chris lied to her.

'Well, I really think you do.' she told him then asked me.

'Whats going on' she asked me but luckily Chris came to my rescue.

'Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me. Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time.' he explained cryptically.

'You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. One of you needs to go up there and bring him back now. No more games.' she told us.

'Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you two, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon. See you soon Jo' he said goodbye to me and orbed out.

'I swear to god, if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow both your asses back to the future, orbs and all.' she told me

'Yeah, we'll just come back' I told her grinning.

'You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and I'll take care of everything up here and watch future girl here. I will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing.' Phoebe told her.

'Nope.' Piper said heavily.

'Breathe. Okay, next sister.' she said as Piper left the room.

Phoebe went to the book to see if there were any spells.

'So when are you born' she asked not looking up from the book

'In a few years' I told her looking at the stuff in the attic and pulling out beetle toe and taking a look at it.

'Oh...How long have you been a witch' she asked.

'My whole life, mum said I was always magical before I was born' I said smiling than sighing

'What are your powers' she asked acting like she didn't care, I tensed thinking whether I should tell her all of them.

'Astral Progection, Empathy and a bit premonition' I told her.

'You get premonitions' she asked me looking up from the book

'Yeah, its new though I got it a year ago, I can't force premonitions though, I get them if I need them' I told her she was about to asked another question when the dwarf and the leprechaun whose name was Finnegan came in

'Now.' Phoebe called out and Finnegan held out a golden nugget and hit the statue with the good luck, I threw the potion at Paige and Phoebe called out

'Hit it' then the dwarf hit the statue and the stone crumbled of Paige and she gasped.

'Honey, hi! Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?' Phoebe asked.

'What happened? Where's the Titan? Who's she? What the hell are these guys doing here?

'Long story, I'll tell you on the way and this is Johnna, shes from the future' Phoebe told her and the walked out after they went so did the Fairy, dwarf and leprechaun.

I ran to the book and looked up Cupids,

'Damit' I exclaimed when I couldn't find a thing, there goes finding anything about the cupids.

I went back down stairs so they wouldn't get suspicious like before.

'Leo! Leo!' I heard Piper call from downstairs as I entered the living room.

'Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me.' she called out and Chris orbed in

'You? Where's Leo?' Piper asked rudely.

'He's safe. For now. Paige, hi.' Chris said.

'Hi.' Paige said about to ask who he was

'Forget that. What do you mean for now?' He asked him.

'What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?' Phoebe asked with a little bit of anger.

'You're about to find out.' I told her

'What's that supposed to mean?' Paige asked and then a light swirled around them and the wore greek costumes

'That's what that means.' Chris told them

'What happened? What are we?' Paige asked

'You're gods'. I told them smiling while they frowned

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**'**You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party.' Piper asked looking at her new clothes

**'**That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power.' Chris told them

**'**Power? Power's good. I like power.' she said then thought for a second 'Why do I like power?'

**'**Because you are the goddess of war and why, I have no idea why he gave you that position so don't ask' I told her

**'**Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork and who said I can't handle this' she asked

**'**It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon.' Chris told her

**'**Right on. Who wants to fight?' she asked trying to jab the trident at me which I dodged and she went over to Phoebe

**'**I'm a lover, not a fighter.' she said flirting to Chris like she was in la la land.

**'**You're the goddess of love'. he told her

**'**Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous.' she said and I supressed a laugh, but she gave me a glare that shut me up

**'**Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements.' he told her

'And now you are mother nature' I told her smiling

**'**Wait a minute, you're saying that Leo did this to us?' she asked looking pretty mad

**'**Chris? You never told us, do you have a girlfriend in the future. Is Johnna your girlfriend?' Phoebe asked flirting with him and I gaged

'Not if my life depended on it' I told her still gagging, Chris ignored us and continued talking

**'**As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans.' He told them

**'**Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business.' Piper said, she was confused, annoyed, angry, lonely, sad and a tiny bit scared, I don't think she's scared of the titans though

**'**How old are you, anyway' Phoebe asked Chris

'Way, way, way to young for you' I told her and she frowned at me and backed off, Chris gave me a 'thank you' smile

**'**The Elders forbid it. And if anything, Leo is a company man.' Piper said confused but firm

**'**The Elders did forbid it and now they are dead, well most of them, well most of the supreme ones that is.' I told them and Chris continued on

'Leo's in charge up there now and he's taken a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks' he told them then Paige moved the trident if front of us moving really fast with it, while we tried dodging it

**'**You killed the Elders. You could've prevented it. I say we castrate.' She told us then her sisters

'A little control here, ladies, please.' Chris asked while dodging next to me. I ran behind a table and astral projected there so I wouldn't get killed.

'Thanks Jo leaving me here to die' he asked me still dodging

**'**Can't we figure out something else to cut off?' Phoebe asked and I blocked my ears while Chris orbed to the other side of the room and Paige stabbed me with the trident, I gasped and went back into my fleshed body

'Paige now look what you have done' I heard someone say

**'**I told you, stay focused. In Johnna and my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why I came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again.' he told them while I came out

**'**Hey, guys, watch this.' she said and pointed her trident at the piano a metre from me, lightning hit it and the piano broke. I cringed

'Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone.' Piper told Paige

'Yeah the fact that I was already stabbed doesn't acure to you' I asked her

**'**I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do' she asked still using her weird voice thing that she had going on

**' **A lot.' Chris told her

**'**Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, not hurdle love can't...Hurdle.' she said getting confused on the last line

'And to think that I'm the cupid' I whispered to Chris and he looked down at me telling me to shut up

'Ok' I said puting my hands up and went to stand by Phoebe she looked at me and frowned then jabbed her finger at me turning my clothes into white greek clothing cloth that was strapless and went to the floor, it had a centimetre gold band at mid waist.

'Much better' she told me

'Hows this much better, I look ridiculous' I told her

**'**This is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less...' Piper said but Phoebe interrupted

**'**Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve and you my friend are going come help me then she grabbed my hand.

'Phoebe, wait, no, not ever, never, oh this is going to be sooooo wro...' but we disappeared in a pink swirl of mist

'Phoebe you need to go back and face the titans, you can't do this, you...' I said wanting to continue but Phoebe stopped me

'Come on Jo have a little fun, I can let you use a bachelor or two' she told me smiling

'What no, not ever, never, ever, I will never have sex, have you heard of Artemis, huh, virgin goddess got it' but she wasn't listening to me

**'**One thousand dollars!' she called out and everyone at P3 turned and looked at her

'Phoebe.' A women called out, who was probably her boss

**'**Uh, can I bid on her?' a bachelor called out through the microphone and Phoebe chuckled

**'**If you insist.' she told them

**.**That isn't... This isn't... I don't really...' her boss stuttered

**'**I've got a ten thousand limit on my credit card.' the bachelor told her

**'**Well, okay then.' her boss said frowning

**'**Eleven thousand!'

**'**Twelve thousand!'

**'**Thirteen thousand!'

**'**Fourteen thousand!'

**'**Fourteen five!'

**'**Fifteen thousand!'

'Sixteen thousand!'

**'**Easy, boys, there's plenty to go around.' Phoebe told them on stage

'My word, this is a house of ill repute. Hardly suitable for an infant.' the nanny told Piper and walked off

'Wh- What do you mean?' she asked

'Piper you need to get rid of them if the titans show up here and your unprepared, then you won't last a minute' I told her and we heard the voices in the living room

**'**How does that feel, Phoebe' a bachelor asked

'Ok I'm out of here, I can't stand another minute of this' I told her and walked away up into the attic where I found Chris,

'Chris' I called out and he looked up.

'P.J I thought you were ment to be with Phoebe' he asked me

'Well that's kind of hard when your mother is being worshiped by an army of bachelors' I told him and he walked down stairs to straighten Phoebe out. No pun intended

**'**What the hell is this? Goddesses gone wild? I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?' I heard Chris asked from down stairs.

I looked up some stuff in the book about how to find lost love ones but none of them would help me find my cupid father so I gave up and walked down stairs

.

**'**I'd rather be flayed alive.' I heard Paige say

**'**Not an option for me. God, I miss Leo.' Phoebe said then Chris orbed in and Phoebe mistaked him for Leo.

**'**Oh, it's just you.' Paige said

'Hi Chris' I said

**'**Hello, to you too. So the Elders are taken care of. Where's Piper?' he asked

'She's upstairs with the baby.' I told him

'Um, could you bring us Leo?' Phoebe asked

'He's busy. How's it going here?' he asked me Phoebe answered

**'**Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same way.' Paige told him

**'**With our death.' Phoebe continued

**'**We could really use Leo right about now.' Paige told him

**'**I'm starting to get that impression.' Chris stated

'I think your right' I told him

**'**Could you bring him back?' Phoebe asked

'For the last time, he can't he needs to be up there what is wrong with you guys, I am empathic and I can feel you feel hopeless and lots of things like that what makes you think you need Leo right now?' I asked

I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle, and then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything.' Phoebe told us

**'**Really? It's different for me. It's like I forget that I even have any training and I, and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I'm starting to think that we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him.' Paige told us

**'**Leo-Leo is up there, okay? And he's gotta stay up there until... You know, what? I'm not gonna go over this again. What can I do to help you two get over the hump here?' Chris asked

**'**Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions.' Phoebe told Chris

'I don't get how that saying is important when you don't even have your emotions in check' I told them

'Ok then what about this? Trust the power of three.' Paige told Chris

**'**Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually thinks he checks with the Elders?' Phoebe asked Paige

'Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks. Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders.' Paige gave an impersonation of a mans voice and they both giggled

'You really are helpless without him.' Chris asked

'Johnna, I'm going to get Leo down here, ok' Chris told me while I looked in the book, I looked up

'I'm coming' I told him

'What no I sweared to mum that I would keep you safe before she...you know and that is what I am going to do'

'Chris, I said we were in this together and you may need some help so orb us up' told him, he sighed and orbed us up to the heavens

**'**What are you doing? You're gonna expose us?' Leo hissed

**'**Shh! That's the idea.' I told him

**'**Did you sense that?' a titan asked the other one

**'**Someone orbed up so theres two of them up here jugding by how much power is here and it is here' another said, picking up Chris's and my power combined

'Hurry, go, Piper needs you.' Chris told him and Leo orbed out. I peeked around the pillar and the titan threw fire at where I was and Chris grabbed my hand and we orbed out too,

'Canada seriously Chris' I asked as we orbed into Canada, then the titans came and threw fire

'Shit' I exclaimed and we orbed out and went to Hawaii, north pole,a service station, statue of liberty, empire state building, RIO but they just kept following, Chris then orbed us to P3

'Chris take my body and go I'll distract them' I told him and astral protected a meter in front and he nodded and orbed out. The titans came in

'Hey guys' I called out

'Do you know were the loo is, I really need to go' I told them smiling kindly and one of them shot electricity at me but I projected out

I opened my eyes, I was leaning on Chris, Chris, Piper and Leo were having a heated conversation

**'**Leo is not... He's not an Elder, okay? Because Elder's don't live on earth. They don't have families. Okay, just tell him you're not an Elder'.' she told Leo

**'**I don't know that I can.' Leo told her, I felt all of the sadness and pain that Piper was in and cried real hard at the pain.

'Is she alright' Leo asked Chris worried

'Shes empathic' Chris told him and then Leo looked at Piper and I ran out of the room to get away from all of the emotions

So I ran into a room that was Phoebe's, I smiled and walked to her closet, it was the same clothes I had back home that mum had given me for when I was older. I heard a trimmer and sighed, I wasn't fading so they weren't dead yet, but my Greek clothes disappeared and I was wearing what I wore before, I walked down stairs and Leo was there with a jar in his hands

'Are you ready?' Leo asked Paige

**'**Just get it out of me.' she told him and he lifted the lid and the powers went in, the costume also disappeared

'How do you feel?' Leo asked

**'**Phew. Free. Anything on Piper?' she asked Phoebe and she sat next to her while Phoebe scryed

'Nope, I still can't get a read.' Phoebe told her

**'**Just keep trying.' Chris told them a bit mad

**'**Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that.' Paige said

**'**We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside.' Chris told her

**'**If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper. I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch. And Johnna you're empathic, you might be able to find her that way' Leo told them

**'**Where are you going?' Phoebe asked

**'**The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me.' He stated and then left

'Johnna have you got any idea where Piper might be' Paige asked

' I don't know, I am trying to sense where she is with her emotions because they must be very strong right now, but the storms interfering all I can feel is the wind which is blockin...Wait I can't feel the wind, which means that its Piper shes making this storm, its got to be her' I told them

'And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?' Phoebe asked

**'**Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting.' Paige said, I got a umbrela from the front door

'Go get her then' I said and past the umbrella

'We did good' I told him and he nodded

'Leo is now an elder which means that I am going to be there whitelighter' He told me

We were sitting outside on the steps when Leo orbed in

'So the Elders decide what to do with us yet?' Chris asked

**'**Well, you've both been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future.' Leo told us

**'**I figured as much. The timeline's changed, I don't even know what we go back to. So what did they decide?' Chris asked

**'**The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter.' He told Chris

**'**They did?' Chris asked sounding innocent

**'**As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you. But one thing the elders didn't know of is what to do with you' He told me

'I can help, in the future Phoebe was given the power of empathy, I can help with that' I told him, while Chris glared at me

Leo nodded

'Then you can be Phoebe's mentor' he told me and then orbed out. Chris waved his hand and the white orbs explode into nothing.

'What was that for' he asked me about what I had said

'Oh relax its not like he's going to tell anyone and then I walked in side

Done next chapter up soon


End file.
